


Undying Love

by Cherrybean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Angel Sans, Demon Papyrus, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slow Romance, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrybean/pseuds/Cherrybean
Summary: Sans as a reborn angel, hopes to take care of the monster Papyrus but it isn't so easy once he too is reborn.(No good at summaries, lol) In other words, Sans wants to care for Papyrus but he doesn't make it easy for him.





	1. New life!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a few artists/ writers and wanted to have a go at writing a Reborn fiction.  
> Hope you all like my take on it and do check out these awesome writers why not?  
> Sunlight and Shadow by PurrfecktlySinful: featuring UT Bros.  
> Love after Death by Peeptheram: featuring US Bros.  
> Their are some wonderful writers/ artists on Tumblr but seeing as though they are nsfw blogs, I wouldn't want them to get into trouble.

Sans stood at the end of the walkway. Waiting for the human to inevitably walk by. He was sure that this battle would not end well and that surely their would be injuries. He was no fool, familiar monsters that lived nearby had vanished, the more lucky ones that caught wind of the human had already begun fleeing towards the established safe place. The human was utterly covered in dust, from the moment that they stood in front of his brother and himself he could see the dusty trail behind them.

 

But he still believed they could change their ways. Anyone can, it'd take time for the monsters to believe in them in a positive light again but it was possible. He was _sure_ of it.

 

He took a deep breath in and out as the human came into sight. Looking far worse than when they arrived, as their eyes were near shut, their skin turning a sickly yellow colour and level high.

 

_ *Sans blocks the way! _

 

"HALT HUMAN!" Sans started as he held up a hand in front of them.

 

However, uninterested they tried to continue forward.

 

"WILL YOU STOP MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

 

They stopped, crossed their arms and waited.

 

"I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HAVE SOME THING TO SAY TO YOU. FIRST AND FOREMOST: YOU ARE A WEIRD FREAK! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU'VE DRAGGED YOURSELF ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE... THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE DRENCHED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS AS THOUGH YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS ROUTE. HOWEVER! I, SANS, SEE THE WONDERFUL POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A MAGNIFCENT PERSON IF THEY WANT TO! THOUGH I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! MWEHEHEHE!" Sans chuckled to himself, his voice true to his confidence.

 

He hadn't anticipated that the human would try to lunge forward towards him with such speed. He temporarily put his blue magic on their soul until they stopped resisting.

 

"WAIT, STOP MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE... SOMEONE TO HELP YOU KEEP ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!" He said with hope.

 

But their expression was flat and bored, as though they'd heard this one to many times and simply wanted to carry on.

 

"BUT WORRY NO LONGER FOR I, SANS... AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I CAN TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!" He said with honesty as he allowed the blue magic to fade off their soul.

 

He smiled as they nodded.

 

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING... ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWZERS! MY GOOD INFLUENCE IS ALREADY WORKING! I, SANS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" He trusted them.

 

And just as he suspected that they would; they declined his offer of friendship. He didn't bother to dodge as they slashed across his chest. For it was all over now.

 

They carried on, on their path to kill innocent monsters. Leaving Sans to turn into dust as his brother comes into sight. Though he never quite manages to get to him on time, he always leans towards his brother, arms fully stretched out, waiting to be in his brothers warm embrace. 

 

But instead of the usual void-like darkness to shroud his sight. He felt warmth and something light, taking away all his memories, experience, stripping him bare until he could only recall his name. It didn't hurt and after the initial shock it soon became relaxing and mind numbingly sweet.

 

All too quickly did that warmth start to fade. Some part of him tried to reach out and grab the invisible light but it disappeared. Leaving him sat upright, arm extended to nothing and surrounded by snow.

 

Immediately did he realise a very sad presence nearby. He turned to see just whom it belonged to and saw a tall figure stand behind, looking down towards him.

 

"OH!" he gasped, suspecting that the monster was curious as to who he was, "HELLO THERE! I AM SANS! IT IS GOOD TO MEET YOU."

 

The other monster hesitated for a moment before leaning down, with an arm extended. Sans raised his own hand to meet the monsters only to freeze as their hand phased through his own and reached towards a blue scarf that Sans had previously failed to notice, along with the pile of dust that he was sat on.

 

He nervously shuffled back and onto the snow, watching as the other monster raised the blue scarf close to him, holding it tightly. He noticed how the other's aura became increasingly darker, undoubtedly that scarf must've belonged to someone important to this monster, for his grief was strong.

 

A strong desire to help this poor monster is what got Sans to his feet. He trudged over to them and patted them on the back, ignoring the fact that his hand passed through him.

 

"THERE, THERE... IT'LL BE OKAY." he soothed.

 

They stood together for a little while before the tall monster walked towards the houses with Sans following after. He admittedly had to run to keep up with the tall monster but that was hardly any concern to him.

 

They walked by a rather cool looking house, or so Sans thought and went into a small igloo which took them to the outside of some kind of inn on the other side of the town.

 

But Sans hadn't the time to take in the surroundings as the tall monster walked into a building with the name 'Muffets' above it. He suspected that the sign along with most of the town should be lit up but something was off. Regardless he followed suit and by the time he managed to get inside, the monster was sat at the bar, hunched over and talking to some other monster.

 

"What's wrong dearie?" the lady monster was leaning over the bar, one of her four arms were on the other monster's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

 

"'s nothing." the monster shrugged nonchalantly. Though the other female monster seemed to be having none of it.

 

"I know it'll be hard for you and Sans to move to the safe place but it'll be fine," she smiled for a moment but as she scanned around the room, as though expecting something, her smile dropped, "Where is Sans?"

 

Papyrus sat more upright and planted the scarf on the table. One glance at the colour was enough of a giveaway. After the initial shock died down, she cautiously reached a hand out towards it whilst another held a tissue to her eyes.

 

"Oh sweetie..." she said so sadly, "How... did-"

 

"the human, muffet. they did this to sans." he said, though muffled through his jumper. Sans could see that the poor monster was hardly keeping it together. He patted what part of the monster he could actually reach, which was below the knee, not an ideal place to help someone feel better but it was the best he could do.

 

Once when the aura lightened up, even if it was a little, he moseyed round the back to the lady. Seeing as though she would have a hard time seeing, let alone hearing him round the front.

 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ME MISS?" Sans asked as he pulled at her apron but to his frustration his hand went through it and she seemed to be ignoring him as much as the other monster has so far, "MISS?" he said louder.

 

"You are coming... right Papyrus?" The lady continued to speak.

 

Sans huffed and stomped his foot on the ground before turning back to her and back round the front of the bar. Waiting for them to finish, obviously their conversation was more important!

 

"you go on ahead... heh, before you know it i- we'll all be back here havin' a laugh and a good time." Papyrus straightened his back and grinned.

 

"Hm..." she hummed curiously to his answer but time was of the essence, and she had plenty of spiders to escort to the safe place before it is closed shut. As much as she cared for Papyrus, she had her own family to protect and knowing him, he probably understands that.

 

Sans watched as she left, giving her friend a goodbye hug. He didn't really return the gesture with much enthusiasm but Sans supposed that by the way his aura was so dim, he wouldn't have the energy to do so.

 

As she left Sans strolled up to the window to watch her go and saw a few more monsters pass-by before glancing back at Papyrus, or the tall monster on the stool. Of whom, hadn't moved in a long time.

 

"MR. PAPYRUS! YOU SHOULD REALLY CONSIDER MOVING! YOUR BACK MUST BE SORE." he remarked.

 

But the monster didn't flinch, move or reply. He huffed and turned towards the window, pressing his hands against it. His own reflection gave him a slight surprise, as he stumbled back his wings opened up.

 

"WOWZERS! WHEN DID I GET THESE?!" Sans grinned, his eyes becoming bright in excitement. He reached out to grab his left wing, it took a few tries to actually grab it as it seemed to move before he could reach it. Upon using his other hand however, he managed to keep it in place as the other touched it.

 

It was soft, shiny and a little sensitive to touch. But most notably the colour was something interesting as the feathers start pearly white and end in a light baby blue. A colour which co-incidentally matches his fine attire.

 

"MR. PAPYRUS! COME AND SEE THIS!" Sans yelled over to Papyrus but unable to contain his excitement he skipped over to him, wanting to pull his jumper to get his attention, but that wouldn't work.

 

With some force he managed to pull over the stool next to him and attempt to sit on it, though no longer a challenge with the help of his wings, since he managed to do so with ease. They would take some getting used to, he knew that but at least his small height wouldn't be such a nuisance, and he could keep up with this monster, _when_ he decides to move that is.

 

"MR. PAPYRUS?" Sans leaned on the bar, his head resting on one of his hands, he could see from here that his monster was asleep, "GUESS YOU CAN'T HEAR ME HUH?"

 

It seemed obvious from how both he and the monster lady, Muffet, didn't reply to his questions. If he couldn't physically interact with them then surely they wouldn't be able to hear him either. It made him feel a little silly but it didn't matter.

 

"s..sans..." Papyrus mumbled.

 

Oh, how he wanted to hold this poor monster and reassure him. But there was only so much he could actually do. He contemplated to just what assurance he could give.

 

Before he could do much, the other monster became restless as the dark aura gradually darkened. _'A NIGHTMARE...'_ Sans thought to himself. He reached out his hand and although it wouldn't do much, it seemed to calm the other down. Then stretching out his wing, he wrapped it around the other, holding him as close as he could; hoping that it would soothe his soul.

 

* * *

 

Sans stayed with him through and through. He 'held' his hand through the Waterfalls, his wings helping him keep up with the others long strides. They walked on and on, past a bunch of pretty blue flowers which Sans made mentally note of coming back to another time. Past a house that looked like a dinosaur head, two stranger looking houses next to one another. They also passed a lot of piles of dust, similar looking to the one that he was sat on early, but he didn't take any notice of them.

 

But it wasn't until they reached a particular pile of dust at the entrance of a cave, did Papyrus stop.

 

"you couldn't beat them either huh?" Papyrus mumbled.

 

He bent down and scooped through the dust until he found a pair of glasses. Alphys would never wear them in public nor admit that they belonged to her but they were special, in that, they were a gift from Undyne. The one monster besides his brother that she seemed to have time for.

 

Now gone like every other monster. Dying to protect the others, giving them time to escape to the safe place or hoping to kill the human. Something she only achieved the once, something that only lasted a day before the human reset.

 

Each pile of dust that they passed had once been a living monster like Papyrus. Sans was curious as to what happened to them but Papyrus continued on and Sans was keen on keeping close to him. His presence seemingly kept the other monsters grief somewhat under control, or at least it wasn't getting much worse.

 

He went to the door of a lab and with a quick flick of the wrist, the glasses were gone. When Sans listened closely he could hear someone on the other side gasp as they landed near by.

 

Papyrus nodded to himself before taking off towards an elevator. Sans stuck by but as the doors to the lift closed, he could faintly see someone peer from outside the door.

 

Papyrus pressed on odd arrangement of numbers into the lift. It took a little while before the doors opened. Seemingly it was some kind of secret. Regardless as they left he could see a large city over the horizon.

 

Papyrus didn't care however and carried on through another set of doors but Sans took a little time to look. He could see a few monsters below talking. But as he gazed a little further up, he shivered.

 

A tall monster with dark wings, stood, his aura was utterly repulsive, filled with hatred, waiting, wanting to be released. His soul thumped heavily against his ribcage, as though in danger.

 

He turned and took off towards the door where Papyrus was, not wanting any longer to see what the other creature would do. Such negative feelings were uncomfortable and with it being so high... he really didn't want to be around it.

 

The room that Papyrus was in was so very bright and warm, Sans noticed. The windows offered such comforting light and an interesting pattern was etched on them. He couldn't help but be curious as to what they mean.

 

But the shuffling and near-silent cursing brought him out of his stupor.

 

"damn outta cigarettes..." Papyrus grumbled as his hands searched through his pockets.

 

"SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU ANYWAY, MR. PAPYRUS!"

 

"you shouldn't smoke pap! heh." Papyrus chuckled to himself as he recalled his brothers words.

 

Sans was taken aback for just the moment.

 

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Sans ran closer towards Papyrus, stopping as he stood before him.

 

"stars knows i miss you bud." Papyrus mumbled as he brought the scarf from out his pocket and wrapped it round his neck. It wasn't tied the same way as his brother would wear it but it helped.

 

Sans used his wings to fly up towards his shoulders, sensing that the monster was in for a hard time. He placed his arms on his shoulders and nuzzled close. His wings kept him upright as he poured as much positivity, admiration and love into the other.

 

Throughout the attack, Sans kept his eyes closed, not daring to listen to what they said to one another. He continuously clung onto the other.

 

It was for Papyrus, the same song and dance. He delivered his speech, word for word as rehearsed, watching as the child tapped their foot impatiently against the floor. Their eyes now fully closed and clothes covered in dust, which he once considered a disturbing feature, now expected.

 

The _only_ difference about this fight was the overwhelming love that he felt through his soul. And not the LOVE that he would sometimes have. No, he felt as though Sans was with him and willing him to do his very best! To not give up!

 

And to his credit, he did work hard throughout the battle trying to get the kid to give up but they seemed determined to get through it. Their LOVE being a little higher this time round. But he didn't give up, and even as his weary bones ached from the large amounts of magic used he stayed awake until the bitter end.

 

It wasn't until a powerful force, pushed Sans off the other, landing rather ungracefully on the floor, that he took notice. He immediately covered his mouth in horror as the other monster had his hands over his neck. "MR... PAPYRUS?"

 

"... ... ... so... i guess that's it, huh? ... just don't say i didn't warn you."

 

Sans stood upright and ran towards the other, his hands outstretched as Papyrus' last reserves of strength drained from his legs.

 

"welp. i'm going to muffet's."

 

Papyrus could feel his body fail him as it always did as the child delivered that final blow. However, before he could hit the ground Sans jumped to catch him. As time seemed to slow to a near halt he could see his brother before him. He was crying and seemed to be calling for him. He hadn't the strength to do anything anymore but outstretch his own hands, waiting to fall into his brother's embrace.

 

"don't worry bro... i'll see you soon. heh... want anything?"

 

Sans closed his eyes as Papyrus fell his body turning into dust, he wondered if the gesture would've comforted him as he passed on. He certainly looked happy as he died.

 

He didn't move for a small while before resting against a white pillar, he rubbed the tears from his eyes, his own legs collapsed under him as he slumped down the pillar. His soul hurt, in the knowledge that he was unable to do anything for Papyrus. All he could do was _hope_ that the creature was in peace now.


	2. New friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another angel is introduced.  
> The demon is shown mercy.  
> Sans is scared.

The feeling of your soul crushing is something that no monster should ever have to experience, having your very existence and source of magic being torn apart before abruptly cracking and disintegrating is something that no matter how many resets, would ever get easier.

 

This time however, it was a whole other meaning of torture. From the cracks, dark fluid freely seeped in, morphing his body to adapt to the new form of magic that despite his struggling and rejection, was going to enter regardless.

 

He felt powerless as the magic coursed through him. His bones reformed into something new, stretching, contorting into a new being. His head thumped as horns sprouted, twisting and warping until ending with a sharp tip. He urged it to stop, to end. This had never happened before, never has he experienced such pain and the sensations of his body changing without his command. He was powerless to do anything.

 

As his body final succumb to the transformation a new pain rippled through his mind as his memories were stripped away violently, almost teasingly he could see each one before they would crumble and fade away. He tried his very best to hold onto his dearest brother, using such force to keep those memories if any but much like his body changing, he had no control and soon, even his own dear brother's face was a strangers.

 

Soon he was dully aware that he still aimlessly was floating in a dark abyss of nothing. He couldn't be sure if his eyes were out or not, because of the darkness surrounding him. It hardly mattered though. It was peaceful. Something he feels as though he once craved.

 

However, upon awakening he can feel a different presence than when he was surrounded before. It feels sweet and fluffy as though a cloud could swoop down and around him. It felt fresh and new, inexperienced but with a kind heart.

 

His tail twitched in annoyance at it. As though a direct hit from his tail would send it away and allow him that comforting darkness but despite hitting in all directions he didn't come close to touching it.

 

He gave up and slowly attempted to move his heavy body. He cracked open his eyes and as the world slowly came into focus, the first thing he could see what a bright white reflecting from the windows. He winced and moved his head slightly to gaze down at the floor as his eyes adjusted.

 

Once confident that they were better adjusted he turned back to whatever was so bright. He saw a small creature that had its back resting against the pillar. Bright long feathery wings covered its whole body as it slept peacefully. Completely unaware of his presence.

 

The holy light that surrounded this small being made him scowl for it was the same pure and radiated pure innocence and naivety light that awoke him from his dark dream. He wanted to rid of it, to snuffle it out but his curiosity was stronger.

 

He slowly sat himself on his knees as his body ached from the intense magic used to manipulated his bones and change his form. He daren't move until he was sure that his body wouldn't collapse under him. However, the small creature soon stirred from its sleep, its feathers twitched slightly as it stretched.

 

He backed up from it, his own wings spreading slightly ready to intimidate the being. He watched as the others wings moved away, revealing the creature to be a skeleton wearing a white and blue outfit. Though that hardly caught his attention, the others eyes are what shone the most as they glimmered a baby blue hue and upon spotting himself they shone bright stars in curiosity.

 

"OH! HELLO... AGAIN...?" he said with a frown, "I THOUGHT YOU HAD PASSED ON?"

 

The demon watched as the other stood upright and made his way over to him. He growled and stood up himself, easily shadowing the other as he only reached his knees. That didn't deter the other though as he continued to walk over with arms out for an embrace.

 

"I AM SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO CATCH YOU... PERHAPS NOW I CAN MAKE UP FOR IT?"

 

He took another step back, his wings fully stretched and tail violently smacking against the golden tiled floor in warning.

 

"back off." He hissed.

 

That made the other stop. The demon could sense the other was confused and slightly distressed by his actions.

 

"YOU... CAN SEE ME? HEAR ME EVEN?" the other tilted his head to the side before a quick hop and a hand stretched out to meet his own, "THAT IS WONDERFUL! _I_ AM SANS! SANS THE ANGEL, AS YOU CAN SEE WITH MY WINGS! MWEHEHE! IT IS GREAT TO FINALLY COMMUNICATE WITH YOU... ERM... WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

 

The demon winced from the othe- Sans' tone. He ignored the other for the moment as he glanced around the room, another presence was around here but with Sans' overwhelming light he couldn't pinpoint exactly _where._

 

"EXCUSE ME! IT IS RUDE TO IGNORE OTHERS WHEN THEY ASK A QUESTION!" Sans dropped his hand, realising that the other wasn't listening to him and by golly was he getting tired of that!

 

"...papyrus." he grumbled though his eyes still shifted to around the room anxiously.

 

"Huh so you can listen?" he muttered, "...PAPYRUS? WOWZERS! WHAT A NICE NAME! THOUGH NOT AS MAGNICENT AS SANS! MWEHEHE."

 

"sure..."

 

"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Sans asked as Papyrus continued to scan the room, his tail twitching with increase panic as the presence came closer.

 

He watched it curiously as the demon focused his attention on other matters. As he was about to ask, he glanced up at Papyrus and saw his sight fixated on a particularly dark patch in the shadows at the entrance of the hallway.

 

"PAPYRUS?"

 

Papyrus raised his arm and encased the axe in orange magic before flinging it towards a nearby wall. Wisps of orange magic lightly poured from his right eye socket as he braced himself for more attacks.

 

Sans jumped back from the demon's sudden actions. His wings fluffing slightly. He could see the presence in the shadows dash towards their weapon with such speed it was difficult keeping up with it.

 

Though Papyrus watched keenly as they pulled it out of the wall, their presence wasn't as strong as Sans' and that wasn't because of proximity, this other being radiated a dim light surrounding a much brighter one in the centre of its self. Protecting others is what seemed to have the greater influence over this creature.

 

He growled and took a step back cautiously as their magic flared, preparing to attack.

 

"EXCUSE ME! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE, WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND TALK WITH ME?" Sans said as he took steps towards it, only to stop once they come out from the shadows.

 

The other being was similar to himself, in that they had wings. Other than that the other wore a black tank top, shorts that rested above the knee and a very fetching eyepatch. On their shoulders rested a large axe, with strange symbols etched into it that glowed a light blue.

 

"I am Alphys, captain of the heavenly guard." she declared, "I sense you are a new born and are not aware of the danger you are in, but fear not, for I, shall rid of _demon_ before he corrupts you."

 

Sans turned back towards Papyrus, he seemed tense, "...BUT I'M NOT-"

 

Alphys took no notice of his protest and lunged forward, passed Sans and towards the demon, her weapon raised high, ready to swing once close enough to do damage. Papyrus shuffled back but before she could fully swing her weapon down, he dodged, manifesting a bone before throwing towards her back.

 

Sans could only watch on as the two fought one another. On the one hand it was pretty awe-strikingly amazing to watch such strong, powerful and smart monsters to fight against one another, it was terrifying to think that they had the intent to kill one another.

 

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT!" Sans yelled over the sound of their weapons banging against one another.

 

Alphys turned towards the angel but quickly re-focused her attention back on the demon as he took advantage of her distraction. She stumbled back as he managed to slash five points of her health.

 

"All demons are the same." she hissed, her hand rising to her injury and healing it slightly before Papyrus lunged for her again.

 

"you're the one who started this fight." he snapped as she pushed him back.

 

"And I intend on finishing it!"

 

Sans shook his head and ran towards them. Hoping to stop them from fighting.

 

Alphys raised her axe, releasing a barrage of them to fall from the ceiling above, all hollowed and not able to effectively damage the enemy as her real axe but this made the continuously dodge them and not have the time to focus on her.

 

She was about to take the plunge and run towards the demon when Sans pulled her back.

 

"PLEASE! DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" he cried as his grip on her arm tightened the more she struggled, "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME SO _PLEASE!_ NO MORE..."

 

Alphys stopped struggling but kept her eyes trained on the demon. He stood across from her with his wings shielding him from any more attacks from above, he looked smug but also tired from the attack. He is a fresh born demon, they are at their weakest now. Without any experience gained from harming others.

 

"Let go of me and let me end him. It is for the greater good."

 

"NO!" Sans shook his head, "SHOW MERCY, _PLEASE!_ "

 

Alphys saw the demon flinch as if surprised himself for the mercy that the angel was willing to give, despite only knowing each other for the short time.

 

But she sighed with resignation though her axe was raised and aimed for the demon in warning, "Alright... demon! You are spared for today, but if I should find you again... I won't let you go."

 

Sans dared to look up as he heard her give the other mercy. His soul glimmering with renewed hope and happiness that his friend would be okay.

 

As the demon took his leave without so much as another word, Sans felt the need to follow but this time Alphys took his own arm and held it close.

 

"Angel, do not follow."

 

"BUT!" Sans wriggled just a little but the demon didn't seem to care as he continued walking on.

 

"What is your name?" she asked.

 

"...IT'S... SANS." Sans said as the other's figure started to fade out in the distance, "THE... MAGNIFICENT SANS."

 

"Well Sans you will love your new home! Their are many others like you and me there. Trust me okay?" she grinned.

 

He nodded and she let go of his arm. With her axe she cut a gap in the air, creating a vortex. He would've been amazed if he wasn't already so concerned for his friend.

 

"C'mon Sans." she held out her hand for him, "I'm sure everyone is going to love meeting you... especially our queen! She is kind, patient and benevolent. You'll like her."

 

Sans turned back to his new friend as the demon finally disappeared out of sight. He took a hold of her hand and closed his eyes as they walked through the portal. He was scared of going but their was a kind of excitement of meeting others, maybe he'd be okay once they got there. He certainly _hoped_ so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update! I hope it's worth it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> New tags will be added at the start of every chapter if need be.


End file.
